


The First Time

by I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins



Series: The Way of Thedas one shots [4]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins/pseuds/I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light smut that explores into Maroth Tabris and Nesiara's first time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is part of the series "The Forgotten Bard Tales" and happens prior to "A Smuggler's Chant".

Nesiara took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. She had been a married woman for five months now. Maker's breath, but it hardly seemed that long, though. Maroth had warmed up to her, talking about his work over supper each night. Sometimes he'd take out his mandolin and he'd play while she sang. The nights were quiet and warm and she had begun sleeping in the same bed as him.

But last night they had shared a meal with Maroth's father. And he had inquired about grandchildren. Her hands shook with nervousness. Was she ready to be a mother, so soon after having become a wife? By Andraste, just the thought of being intimate with Maroth caused both a shiver of anticipation and nerves to jolt through her.

The door turned and Maroth walked in, home early from a day at the docks. "Welcome home, husband!" she said, trying to keep her voice calm and steady.

He nodded in her direction and took his place at the table, waiting for her to say her prayer before eating. She mumbled it quickly, eager to get dinner over with.

She grabbed the bread she had baked and nibbled on it, not feeling very hungry. He raised a brow at her as he ate. "Is somethin' wrong, Nesiara?" he asked.

She shook her head and kept her eyes focused on her plate. He frowned and set down his fork. "Yer upset 'bout somethin'. I can't help if ya don't tell me," he said, exasperated.

She risked a glance at him but quickly looked down again as she felt her cheeks heat up. "Nothing, honest! It's just… what your father said, I thought tonight…" she let her words trail off in embarrassment and covered her face with her hands.

She heard some shuffling sounds and squeaked in surprise when she felt his hands on hers. He forced her hands away from her face and gently grabbed her chin. He looked into her golden eyes and smiled. "Ya don't have ta do anything ya don't want ta, Nesiara," he soothed.

Her eyes widened in shock and then filled with tears. He raised bow of his brows, bewildered at her crying. "Wa-w'at did I say?" he asked.

She shook her head and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm grateful but you need not worry about me, Maroth. I- I do want...' and she trailed off again, too embarrassed to say she desired her own husband.

He grinned, a smile that was almost a smirk but not quite. He pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. It was a gentle kiss as their lips moved together. His hand cradled the back of her head, fingers tangled in her hair. He moaned, having been suppressing his own urges ever since the wedding. He was eager, but he knew this was probably her first time. He felt guilty, suddenly, that she wasn't his first as well, but at least he knew he would keep his vow that she would be the last.

He pulled back to catch his breath. She brought her hand up and tentatively touched her own lips. "That… I.. Maker's breath," she whispered, causing him to chuckle slightly.

She blushed and he stood up. He offered her his hand which she took and led her to their room. She looked around and clutched her arms around herself, nervous tension filling her.

"Are you sure yer ready? We can wait…" he began but she cut him off.

"No! I want to!" she assured him.

He closed the distance between them and brought his lips to hers again, a gentle pressure as he slipped in his tongue. She made a soft noise in the back of her throat and he pulled her body against his.

She could feel him, pressing against her middle, hard and ready. Her older sister had told her if she got a young man that he'd always be ready for her. She tried to remember what other advice her sister had offered but everything was lost as he roamed his large hands over her breasts. He gently squeezed them and her breath caught in her throat. "Maroth…" she murmured, surprised that it was her voice that sounded so deep with need.

He trailed light kissed down her neck as he led her over to the bed. She stumbled against him and they both fell on the bed. Her elbow landed on his side and he grunted in pain. "Shite," he whispered.

Nesiara blushed and scuttled away, still on the bed but not near him. "I'm so sorry!" she said behind her hands.

He sighed and ran his fingers along his ribs. "I'm fine," he muttered. He looked over at her and noticed her embarrassment, and sighed a second time. "Come here," he said.

She hesitated but crawled over to him. "Did I ruin things?" she asked and he gave her a small smile.

"No, you didn't," he said and kissed her. "It'll take more than an elbow ta my ribs," he continued wryly.

She giggled and returned the kiss. "Thank you," she whispered.

He shook his head and ran his fingers over her shoulder, his calluses rough against her skin. A shiver ran down her spine at the contact. "You don't need ta thank me, Nesiara. I want ya, as well." His voice was low and another wave of desire hit her as she realized what he was saying.

He gently pushed her back on the bed and positioned himself so that he was partially leaning over her, his green-blue eyes made greener with his own desire. She gulped, nervous again, as he leaned down and kissed her. He continued kissing her as his hand caressed her thigh. She wiggled beneath him as he moved his hand up, slowly inching closer to her center.

He pushed aside her dress and small clothes so that he could gently stroke the part of her that was starting to burn with desire and need. She whimpered, wanting more. He dipped one finger inside her, slowly massaging and getting her used to the sensation. She broke the kiss and gasped.

"M-Maker!" she moaned, shuddering slightly.

He took a deep breath to calm himself, he needed to take this slowly for her. He inserted another finger, and she groaned her pleasure. "Maroth…" she whispered, eyelids fluttering.

He carefully placed a third finger inside of her and her eyes flew open at the sensation. He continued moving them, putting pressure on her most sensitive spot. Soon, she was seeing spots before her eyes.

She lay on the bed, breathless. While he waited for her to recover he pulled off his tunic and undershirt. She glanced over at him and the sight of his partial nudity made her blush again. She pushed herself up on her elbows, arms shaking slightly, and reach a hand out to touch his chest.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her wrist to his mouth, kissing the tender spot right below the palm of her hand. When he let go, she sat up straighter and tried to unbutton her dress, but her fingers were shaky and fumbling and she almost swore in frustration.

Then his hands were on hers, helping her with the buttons as he bared her shoulders to the cool air. Slowly she pulled the dress down, sitting on her knees and pushing it past her waist. Then she was in nothing but her small clothes and the air was cold against her skin. She couldn't look at Maroth, the embarrassment was too strong.

He cupped her chin and turned her to face him. "Yer beautiful," he said and kissed her.

He pulled her close again and she fell back onto the bed as his weight pressed against her. Their fingers were in each other's hair as they continued to kiss, trying to press their bodies as close as possible.

He reached one hand down and fumbled with her panty line, trying to pull them down without breaking the kiss. He couldn't see though and sighed. Giving up, he pulled hard at the fabric, causing it to rip.

The sensation caused her to moan again as she clutched at his back. The feeling of her nails pressing into his skin caused him to tremble as he positioned his head at her entrance. "Are ya ready?" he asked with a shaky breath. Maker, but he hoped she was.

She nodded through the haze of pleasure and murmured an affirmative reply. He slowly began to push himself inside her and her eyes flew open as pain shot through her. She cried out and bit her tongue. He froze, eyes wide, above her. "Shite, are ya okay?" he asked, concern in his voice.

She blinked back the tears and nodded again. "It hurts, but not too much," she assured him. "Don't stop."

He furrowed his brow, worried, but headed her request. He continued moving, slowly and carefully, until he was fully inside of her. He waited a moment, giving her time to adjust to him. She took a deep breath and met his eyes. "It's okay," she reassured him. "Please."

With that he began moving, slowly sliding in and out of her, and it wasn't long before the painful sensation turned to one of pleasure for her. She wriggled and moaned as a strange pressure began to grow in her belly, and she cried out as her whole body tensed up. It felt like she was flying and falling apart all at once and she called his name as he joined her release.

He collapsed on top of her, body covered in sweat from their lovemaking. He pulled her in close so that she was cradled against his side, holding her as his heartbeat slowly returned to normal. He kissed the top of her head and pulled the blanket over them both.

"Thank you," she whispered again and he chuckled as he used his free hand to douse the nearby candle.

"Maybe I should be the one thankin' ya," he murmured back but she was already asleep, eyelids fluttering against his chest.

 


End file.
